


New Style

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [99]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Michael is awesome, Big Brother Michael, Doctor Who References, Fashion Disasters, Fezzes are cool and you know it, Fluff, Gabriel is adorable, Gabriel tries out a loud new style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel tries out a loud new style and Michael is the best big brother ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Style

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head cannon that Michael was just really gentle and caring and sweet with his little brothers when they were little, soothing their tears and kissing everything better. He hasn’t changed one bit.

Gabriel’s new outfit starts with a Fez and it doesn’t get much better from there. A cravat _a la Byron_ rests atop an Arctic blue sweater vest littered with tiny penguins and floating icebergs. Bright neon green suspenders hold up orange and black triangle patterned jeans. A violet paisley sweater completes the look, and an almost painfully hopeful smile seals the deal. “Do you like it?” Gabriel asks, spinning around for emphasis.

 

Sam is the first to speak when it becomes clear that no one else will. “It’s... Interesting.” He coughs into his hand to hide a giggle and Gabriel’s face starts to fall.

 

“You don’t like it.”

 

“It’s not bad,” Dean tries.

 

“It’s not the _worst_ outfit I’ve ever seen,” Adam states.

 

“It’s not _completely_ horrible,” Lucifer adds.

 

Gabriel’s lower lip starts to quiver, and Cas makes one last attempt to keep him from getting upset. “It has penguins,” he offers.

 

Gabriel nods and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. “Great. Just great. Why don’t you tell me how you _really_ feel, guys?”

 

“I think you look adorable,” Michael says, rising and striding forward to straighten Gabriel’s coat. “You like those clothes. They make you happy, and that’s all that matters.” He smiles. “Besides, fezzes are cool.”

 

“They are,” Gabriel agrees, scrubbing at his eyes to rid them of the tears that had started to gather at their edges.

 

“You know what’s even cooler?” Michael asks, gently prying Gabriel’s hands from his face.

 

“Bowties?”

 

Michael leans down to press a gentle kiss atop the crown of Gabriel’s head. “You.” 


End file.
